Wireless communications has expanded to where mobile communication devices can be seen in virtually any location. Audible alerts for such devices can vary from the typical ring tone to various types of music. In certain venues, such audible alerts are deemed inappropriate or are prohibited. In other venues, use of the mobile communication device is deemed inappropriate or prohibited. Signage and other notices instructing users to adjust the communication devices to a silent or off state are not always effective, especially in high traffic areas.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for silencing communication devices.